Anzu Vs Yugi
by Rouvas7x7
Summary: An AU where Yugi and Yami have their own bodies and are dating at college, but Anzu decides to crash the party and relentlessly stalks Yami, trying to win his love, portraying herself as a dumb valley girl type, but fails utterly. Contains Anzu bashing and no, I don't hate her. I don't own the cover image.
1. Chapter 1 - Boobs and Bikinis

**This is an AU where the whole gang is in college. It has a ton of slash, so if you're offended by that kinda thing, this isn't for you! It contains a lot of Anzu/Tea bashing. I don't hate her. I mean yeah, she gets really annoying with her one-sided crush on Yami and her othe rone-sided crush on Yugi (seriously, Yugi never showed any affection romantically towards her after early Battle City, but he showed a whole lot towards Yami!).**

At College in Domino City, Yugi Muto was spending time with his boyfriend, Yami. They were sitting on the couch in the latter's apartment, talking about life. Yami and Yugi looked very similar except that Yami was a bit taller and had crimson eyes, contrasting Yugi's amethyst eyes. They even bore a similar hair style, being black and spiky with a few blonde bangs, but Yugi had an amethyst-colored lining around his hair, while Yami seemed to have a crimson one lining his.

"I love my boyfriend so much!" blushed Yugi as he hugged Yami, whom smiled graciously, patting his hikari on the back.

"And I love you as well, but I have something to tell you. It's really been bothering me lately and I thought you should know because it's really, well… embarrassing."

"What is it?" Yugi asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, you know our dear friend Anzu? She won't leave me alone and she's convinced that I'm her boyfriend even thought you and I are blatantly in love."

"Seriously? Anzu? You mean friendship-obsessed, Broadway dancer wannabe, Anzu Mazaki?"

Yami merely nodded as Yugi stared for a moment before instantaneously bursting out into laughter.

"How is this funny?" Yami asked, perplexed.

"Before you came around, she always wanted me and I told her I was gay and she eventually laid off, but it's just so weird that she wants you now and you and I look so similar! It's kinda funny. Disgusting, but funny!"

Suddenly, the door bell rang and Yami rose to get it. Looking through the peep hole, he was terrified to see a large blue eye staring at him from the other side. He almost fell backwards before pulling himself together.

"Yami? It's your girlfriend and I've come for some lovey-dubby time, snooki butt!" came Anzu's voice from beyond the door. "We can talk about friendship and make peach smoothies and then get undressed and have some sex on the kitchen table! We'll have the best time ever and I promise that I won't let you down, baby, 'cuz I'm your Anzu, your main sqeeze, er… peach! And we're gonna be together forever! Yay for friendship!" she blushed in an enthusiastic voice as if trying to persuade Yami to open the door.

Yami glanced at Yugi, whom was trying to conceal his laughter, which wasn't helping the situation.

"Maybe if you just ignore her, she'll go away," whispered Yugi.

"It's not that easy. I've tried that before and she stayed here for an hour before trying to climb in through a window," he sighed in disbelief, wanting to purge his life of the annoyance that was Anzu.

"Yami if you don't answer the door, I guess that means you're in the shower or something, so I'll just leave you a little present here. Maybe you can masturbate against it or something and think of me," she smiled.

Yami cringed, being only able to imagine what she could possibly be leaving for him at his front door. He and Yugi stayed silent for another five minutes or so until they were sure that she was gone and they silently opened the door, terrified of what they might find. There was a cheap brown paper bag before them and Yami picked it up, preparing himself to look inside.

"We should probably wear gloves and sterilize it first," warned Yugi.

Inside was a picture of Anzu naked and wearing only a cowboy hat. She was sitting in a shopping cart in the Burger World parking lot at night. Whipped cream was sprayed around her breasts as she thrust her crotch upon the metal of the shopping cart.

Yugi burst out laughing and Yami was utterly disturbed, but that was the least it.

"Hey, look there's something else in the bag," notified Yugi.

Yami looked at it with caution, reaching into the confines of the bag to pull out whatever it may be and at first he wasn't quite sure what it was.

"It's a tampon! And it's used!" squealed Yugi, pointing out the blood stain upon it.

Yami immediately dropped it, now hating Anzu more than ever as Yugi cringed, staring at the tampon, which was tossed somewhere in the street. The two of them went back inside to spend quality time together for the next few hours.

When Yugi went back to his apartment, which he shared with his roommates - Joey heeler, Duke Devlin, Ryo Bakura, and Marik Ishtar - he unlocked the door as he looked out at the darkening sky and stepped into his apartment to find a disturbing scene of Duke and his boyfriend Tristan making out on the kitchen counter. They both were nude and Tristan, not noticing Yugi enter, threw his pair of underwear, barely missing Yugi by an inch. Yugi was relieved to know that he didn't have to worry about Duke throwing any underwear because it was a well known fact that Duke Devlin did not wear any underwear. He went commando, thank you very much.

"Ugh, guys…" stuttered Yugi.

Duke and Tristan finally realized that they were no longer alone in the room and Duke let out a scream that pierced the ears of any nearby pedestrians walking along the sidewalk outside while Tristan scrambled to get his manhood out of Duke, forcibly pulling it out before both of them jumped to their feet and Duke hid behind Tristan, concealing his crotch. Tristan stood before Yugi, butt naked, as he blushed and tried to conceal his embarrassment, but failed utterly.

"It's nice to know you guys are bonding," said Yugi sarcastically.

Duek covered his crotch and immediately ran to his room, slammed the door and left Tristan naked before Yugi. Not even a minute later did Duke, now fully dressed in his signature black vinyl pants, black muscle shirt and red vest, come dashing out of his room and back to the scene.

"Well Yugi, it's good to see you're home earlier than we expected you to be," Duke blushed.

"Yeah, I thought I'd come home to get some studying done tonight…"

"Oh…" Duke stuttered before smirking at Tristan. "Get your clothes on, damn it!"

"Oh, right," realized Tristan as he began to gather his clothes which were scattered around the room before throwing them back on himself.

"I'm gonna pretend this never happened," Yugi said, walking away.

"You better," smirked Duke while Tristan stood there, still dumbfounded.

That night, after Tristan had went back to his apartment and Joey, Marik, and Ryo came home, Yugi was in his room, studying at his desk. Yugi's room was really nice and it had black carpeting and a single bed positioned in the corner as numerous posters of Duel Monsters-related things hung on the walls. On his nightstand next to his bed were framed pictures of him with his friends and among his soft pillows on the bed was a plush doll of Kuriboh.

"This History of Duel Monsters stuff is really hard," he sighed. "And I have that big test tomorrow.."

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Joey."

"Come in."

Yugi's best friend, Joey, walked into the room, sporting his typical blue jacket as his blonde hair hung over his eyes.

"Do I wanna know about the encounter you had tonight with Duke and Tristan?"

"I don't think you do," answered Yugi, still skimmering over his text book.

"Ah, we got that big test tomorrow! Shit, I gotta start studying," gasped Joey.

"It's worth a lot of points, so you'd better if you wanna pass this class."

"Well, I'll get to that in a bit, but what went on in your life today?" asked Joey, casually throwing himself upon Yugi's bed.

"Well, apparently, Anzu is after my boyfriend and she will stop at nothing to take him from me."

"Anzu? You mean Anzu Mazaki? The friendship girl?"

Yugi nodded, trying to conceal his embarrassment.

"Ah, who in their right mind would date her!"

"I don't know, but Yami's not interested in her, so my relationship with his is safe, but I'm just scared she'll do something crazy in public like she did today when she left outside my boyfriend's apartment a used tampon and a nude picture of herself in a shopping cart at night outside Burger World.

"That's not creepy at all," replied Joey, the sarcasm resonating within his voice.

"Yeah…"

The next morning, Yugi awoke after a tough night of studying. He was determined to ace his test. On a brighter note, it was now Friday and he longed to relax once he was finished his one and only class for the day. When they were ready, Yugi and Joey walked to class together before meeting up with Yami outside the building.

"I'm so nervous for this test. I just don't know if I'm gonna pass it. I studied so hard!" panicked Joey as they walked to the classroom.

Once inside, they took their seats next to their good friends Mai Valentine, whom had her arm around her girlfriend, Serenity Wheeler, whom was Joey's sister.

"You guys ready for this test?" Mai asked, casually.

"Yeah, I studied really hard," Yugi admitted, trying to be calm for the test.

"Ugh, I'm so dang nervous! I don't know if I can pass it!" Joey worried, ruffling his own hair.

"Chill out, Joey. You'll be fine as long as you studied hard," Mai said.

Serenity nodded, assuring her brother that there was nothing to worry about.

Class began when the professor walked into the room ,wearing her typical white robe as her long black hair hung downward, perfectly complimenting her tan skin. On her arms she donned golden bracelets and numerous rings upon her hands.

"Good morning class. As you know, I am Professor Ishizu Ishtar and today in our class we have a test. I hope you all studied very hard for it because it won't be easy. When you are finished with the test, please silently place it upon my desk and then you may leave," she said before beginning to pass out the tests.

The class room was like a small auditorium and Yugi and his friends usually sat in the back row, which was up a few stairs from the front of the room. They were all relieved because Anzu, whom usually tried to sit next to Yami, was nowhere in sight. A few minutes into the test, something horribly hilarious happened.

The door was opened and someone who caught the attention of everyone in the class had entered the room and Professor Ishtar's jaw dropped as she took one look at the anomaly before her.

Her pale skin, was almost completely naked as the light from the room shone upon it. All she had on was a pink bikini with a pictures of a peach upon both of the breast areas. Her shoes were simply high-heeled stripper-esque shoes that looked as if she got them from somewhere in an alley. She flipped back her shoulder-length brown hair as she held her hand on her hip and blew a bubble from the gum she was chewing loudly and unapologetically, before popping it right in Professor Ishtar's face. It was Anzu.

'Yeah, I got held up at a friendship convention at my gynecologist's office," she said before grabbing the test and strutting to her usual seat in the back of the class, swinging her butt as the side of the one cheek began to slide out of the confines of the bikini bottom, indicating that Anzu had been putting on a little weight. When she began her test, for her name she wrote "Yami's Future Wife AKA Anzu." She sat next to Yami and during the test she would occasionally thrust her hip at him, irritating him to no end.

"Psst… Psst… Yami… I love you," she whispered obnoxiously enough that the entire class heard her.

She continued to loudly chew her gum, blwoing bubbles from it that popped and Professor Ishtar could only shake her head at Anzu's behavior, which was a usual routine.

When she was finished, Anzu handed in her test and she drew many hearts upon it with words like "friendship" and "Yami" alongside them.

When the gang was finished, they all decided to go to the cafeteria. They all entered the large cafeteria and they could smell in the air the scents of many delicious foods laid out. The food smelled so good that Joey forgot to continue complaining about how worried he was about his history test and he ran straight for the food.

When everyone was seated and ready to eat, they started talking about college life before Ryo and his boyfriend Marik arrived at the table, holding hands. Duke, per usual, looked absolutely fabulous as his boyfriend Tristan stared at his ass continuously.

"So did you guys see what Anzu Mazaki did in class today?" asked Yami.

"No," answered Ryo.

"She…" began Yami.

"She showed up late to class, wearing a bikini that was a few sizes to small and she chewed cum loudly and kept thrusting herself at yami the whole time during a test," explained Mai before she took a bite of pizza.

"Yeah…" agreed Yami.

"Oh my," gasped Ryo as Marik looked a bit disturbed.

"Anzu's in love with my boyfriend and she doesn't know when to quit," said Yugi, sighing.

"Speak of the devil," said Joey.

Anzu entered the cafeteria and grabbed about ten chocolate chip cookies from the dessert trey before running to their table, shoving aside everyone who was in her way on her dash to it. She was still wearing her bikini and stripper shoes.

"Hey guys!" she shouted for the whole cafeteria to hear." She sat herself at a seat across from Yami and stared at him gushingly. "I love you sugar butt! Did you get my gifts from yesterday?"

"You mean the used tampon and the naked photo of you in a shopping cart outside Burger World at night?" Yami asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, there for you, my boyfriend! Yay friendship!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air before she devoured all ten of her cookies at once, stuffing them into her mouth non stop as crumbs were spit everywhere, cascading in all directions. A small chunk of cookie landed in Serneity's hair and she cringed.

"Ew, get it out!" she panicked, digging her hands through her hair as the cookie chunk fell to the floor.

The entire cafeteria was staring at Anzu as she mauled the cookies, swallowing them as crumbs continued to fly out of her open mouth. When she was finished, she took a huge gulp of her glass of milk and rose from her seat, pointing her hands to the ceiling and yelling "Yay for friendship!"

'How did she pass kindergarten?" questioned Mai to herself.

"How'd she manage to get into college?" added Duke.

The gang was gang was greeted by their two acquaintances Bakura and Malik **[Yami Bakura and Yami Marik]**.

The man with the devilish, long and white hair, whom was sporting a black trench coat stared at Anzu through his malicious eyes. His boyfriend, the one with the khaki pants and black muscle shirt and the wild, blonde hair held his arm around his waist.

"Are you done being an idiot yet?" Bakura asked Anzu, whom was playing with her boobs, bouncing them up and down through the bikini top. Anzu looked at him curiously.  
"No," she smiled before continuing to play with them.

Bakura rolled his eyes and took his seat next to his boyfriend Malik.

"Yami. Can we go hang out at your place tonight?" Anzu asked, smiling showcasing her yellow teeth from her lack of brushing them.

"Anzu, I've told you time and time again that we are not in love. I am gay and I am dating Yugi," said Yami as he threw his arm around his boyfriend.

"Okay, what time should I show up?" asked Anzu, still smiling.

Yami merely sighed and looked at everyone else.. "See what I mean?"

"Hey Anzu, how about you stop being a stupid bitch and I won't thrust my pocketknife into your vagina!" asked Bakura, glaring at her.

"Hahaha, friendship," Anzu exclaimed, clapping her hands proudly.

"Perhaps we can drug her and impale her with a dagger and then mutilate her flesh and throw her in the nearby lava springs just like we did with the oth…"

"With the other peaches," interjected Bakura as he kicked his boyfriend underneath the table, saving him from revealing something very illegal and dark that they had both been doing. "Yes, we like to cut up peaches and throw them in the lava springs to watch chemical reactions occur with the materials in the peaches and various duel monsters cards. Yes, it's purely for science for duel alchemy class as part of a research experiment we're carrying on."

"Hahaha, friendship!" continued Anzu as she got up on the table and belched really loud before playing with her boobs once again for the whole cafeteria to see.

"She's embarrassing us…" muttered Duke.

"You're telling' me…" replied Mai.

"There's no stopping her. She's just insane," said Yugi, shaking his head.

Everyone hurried to finish their meals as soon as possible and left the table, leaving Anzu to her own embarrassment even though she could not see it.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" she called, but they would not answer. "Oh well… Friendship!"

 **STAY TUNED FOR PART 2 - COMING SOON!** **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Emotional Makeover

HERE IS PART 2 OF ANZU VS. YUGI! IN THIS SECTION, ANZU GETS AN EMOTIONAL MAKEOVER AND TRIES TO SHOW THAT SHE CAN ACTUALLY BE MATURE, STILLL HOPING TO WIN YAMI'S AFFECTION.

That evening, the gang was hanging out at Yugi's apartment. Mai and Serenity were invited and of course Tristan came along because his boyfriend lived there. Also, to the fear of everyone, Bakura and Malik ended up tagging along, but everyone was too afraid to tell them not to out of fear of what they could do to them as revenge. It was a fun evening so far and everyone was enjoying themselves as they danced and acted crazy. Even Malik was dancing while Bakura quietly sat upon the couch, examining the room for potential things to steal, er… to secretly borrow. Suddenly, a huge voice was heard outside the apartment.

"YAMIKINS, WHERE ARE YOU, SHMEXY CAKES?"

"Oh no, she's here," worried Yugi.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Ryo.

As the gang quietly talked amongst themselves, discussing possible methods of getting rid of Anzu, they could hear her still shouting on the ground below. The apartment was on the second story of a building and had a balcony outside that led to the ground.

"YAMI, MY VAGINA'S GETTING DRY HERE! I NEED YOU TO COME SQUIRT SOME SPECIAL STUFF INTO IT TO MAKE IT WET AGAIN!"

"I have an idea," smirked Bakura as he rose from the couch. "Yugi, do you have anything here that is sharp or hard or potentially life-threatening that you don't use anymore?"

"Um, well I have this one thing. Hold on a second," said Yugi as he went into his room to dig through his closet. He came out holding what looked like a pink dildo that had upon it residue of what seemed to be dried vaginal fluids. Yugi was gripping it with a paper towel so he didn't actually have to touch it. "Anzu sent me this last year when she had a crush on me. I don't know why I never threw it away. She wrote on a note with it that she used it to masturbate while she fantasized of me back when she was crazy for me our senior year of high school."

"It's not as sharp as I hoped it would be, but it will do," Bakura said, examining it. He went to the window and opened it, sticking his head out to see Anzu on the grass below, practicing cheer leader routines she undoubtedly came up with herself as a tribute to Yami.

"GIMME A "Y!" GIMME AN "A!" GIMME AN "M!" GIMME AN "I!" WHAT'S THAT SPELL? YAMI! OH YAMI, WE'RE GONNA BE MARRIED SOMEDAY! I JUST KNOW IT!"

"Hey bimbo, you want sex right?" shouted Bakura from the window.

"Yeah," smiled Anzu, her eyes becoming wide with lust and suddenly twinkling in the light of the setting sun.

"Go masturbate to this!" shouted Bakura as he tossed the didlo towards her with perfect aim, smacking her on the head and knocking her over. He left the window and closed it once again before walking over to the gang. "It was in your closet so long, laying unused, that maybe we'll get lucky and there will have been mold growing on it or something that'll infect her vagina when she uses it and then she'll die and we'll never have to hear from her again," he smiled, sitting down on the couch ever-so politely. Everyone was just staring at him with their jaws hanging wide open.

"Yeah…" said Yugi slowly.

"What? You implied that you wanted me to take care of the situation," scowled Bakura.

"We didn't want you to kill her. I suppose we should go help her," sighed Yugi.

"I only knocked her in the head with that dildo. It's not like I choked her with it or something…"

Sighing, Yugi and the whole gang except for Yami went outside to see If Anzu was alright. They found her, laying in the grass, still in her bikini from earlier with butt cheeks sliding out of the confines of the bikini's bottom half. Flies were already starting to land on her, probably assuming she was dead.

"Is she really…?" started Mai.

"I don't think," stuttered Yugi.

"Oh please," smirked Bakura as he rolled his eyes, lowering himself to her level and swatting away the flies. He smacked her on the face. "Wake up, you stupid girl! Wake up!"

Suddenly, Anzu began to open her eyes slowly. She saw everyone standing around her and opened her mouth. "Where's Yami?"

"Um, Anzu…" started Mai.

"WHERE'S YAMI?" she screamed, starling everyone so much that they all jumped back a few feet. Tears started to stream down her face as she wailed uncontrollably, clearly traumatized from what Bakura had done to her with the dildo and all and everyone ran back to the apartment and locked the door as they all watched from the window her screaming as she whined about how much her head hurt and that not even friendship could save her. The only thing that would make her feel better was Yami, but he clearly did not want her.

"Will someone call the police to deal with her?" complained Duke.

"She's making my head hurt," moaned Serenity.

"We can hear her all the way In here even though the doors are all locked and the windows are shut," said Tristan.

Yami, feeling bad, opened the door and began to walk outside.

"Yami, where do you think you're going?" worried Yugi.

"I have to settle this, Yugi…" he sighed.

He walked across the street to the park where Anzu was laying, wailing her eyes out and stood over her. Upon seeing him, she suddenly stopped her crying and jumped to her feet, brushing off herself as she tried to look good for him.

"Yami," she blushed, pushing back her hair.

"Anzu, you need to realize something…"

"I know…" she sighed, giving her best attempt at a smile and taking Yami's hand in her own, caressing it. "I know what you're going to tell me, but I don't want it to be like this. I need to show you that I'm mature enough to handle it and so that's why I want you to save it for tonight. Meet me by the pond on campus at 7 and that's when you'll tell me what you have to tell me and I promise, once I get myself together, I'll be able to take it…" she explained, actually sounding mature for once.

She ran away, perplexing Yami to no end. Was she really accepting that he didn't want her? He went back up to the apartment and bore an uneasy expression upon his face.

"Well?" asked Yugi.

"She said she wants to get dressed in a mature outfit than that bikini and she wants to meet me by the pond to accept that we can't be together. I guess she's gonna leave me alone after this," explained Yami.

"I don't know. Something seems fishy here," said Mai.

"We'll just have to see what happens," shrugged Yami.

An hour later, Yami walked down the street to the pond. He stared at the water, noticing his reflection shining within it as he stood under the rising moon. It was dusk and he looked to the darkening sky, wondering where Anzu was.

"Over here!" she called as she ran towards. She was wearing a peach-colored dress and her nails were painted, what else? Peach.

"Anzu, look, I'm glad you're being more mature now. We really need to talk about this and settle some things about… you and I…"

"Oh Yami, please do tell," smiled Anzu as she took him by the hand and he suddenly felt even more uneasy than he already did. He really wanted to believe that she was trying to show him how mature she could be and that she really did accept that they can't be together. He was almost kind of proud of her in a peculiar way.

"Well, Anzu, it's just that when it comes to you and I… think you're a really nice girl and you really like friendship a lot, obviously, but when it comes to us, it's complicated…"

"Oh, Yami, I know and that's why I invited you here tonight so that we could discuss it in a mature environment. We have some things to talk about and I want you to know… that I love you," she confessed as she grabbed him and stuck her tongue right down his throat and he nearly gagged. He immediately shoved her away as he gasped for breath and spit on the ground. "What's the matter? You don't like my lip stick flavor? It's peach like me!"

"Anzu, I thought you came here to show me that you were mature now and that was a very immature thing to do!" Yami scowled.

"Oh, Yami, please don't be mad at me. I just couldn't control myself and it just kinda exploded everywhere. I want you to know how great I think you are and I wanna hang out with you and we can make peach smoothies at my place," she smiled. "You'll see how cool I can really be and how romantic I can really be. You'll let me get inside of you and we'll have the greatest time!" she blushed, throwing her hand in the air so as to act dramatic.

"No, Anzu. There's not going to be any of that because the truth is that you are an absolute albatross. The way you've acted is just appalling. Hw you acted in Duel Monsters History class today… during a test! And how you acted at the cafeteria earlier and even how you just acted an hour ago outside my boyfriend's apartment. You're not as grown up as you think you are…"

"Yami, I know that we'll work things out and we'll get married and have children and we'll have the greatest life together. It will all just work out superbly and we'll love each other forever!" Anzu fantasized, still trying to act dramatic as if she were a famous actress.

"No, Anzu, get it through your thick skull that we won't," Yami said, annoyed.

"I even brought this for us," she said, gesturing to a picnic table by the water that had a pizza box and a bag full of breadsticks upon it. "I saved up for it because I wanted us to have a romantic dinner," she blushed. "Here!" Anzu grabbed a breadstick and shoved it in Yami's mouth and he nearly choked. "I hope you don't mind. I got my favorite - peach pizza. It sure is romantic, well, kind of."

"Anzu!" he coughed as he shoved the breadstick out of his mouth and took notice of the pizza box she had just noticed. In it was a pizza that looked just like a regular cheese pizza, but it had heated peach slices on it.

"I wonder if it makes me a cannibal that I'm eating peaches! Oh, no!" she gasped before stuffing a piece of pizza in her mouth.

"Anzu, we are not a couple. I am gay and I love Yugi, not you, and you need to get it through your head."

With that, Yami stormed off and Anzu began shouting for him.

"Where are you going? The pizza's gonna get cold!"

Yami ran back to the apartment and went back in and locked the door before any trace of Anzu could be found. The whole gang was still there, waiting for the news.

"I really thought she wanted to show me how mature she could be and that she accepted I don't love her, but that wasn't what happened. She got all dressed up in a peach-colored dress and stuffed a breadstick in my mouth and tried to make out with me, but I shoved her off. Goodness knows what that girl is up to."

A few minutes later, they heard something smash against the wall outside and looked out the window to see Anzu throwing the pieces of pizza at the wall.

"This is for playing hard to get!" she shouted as she tossed another piece. It went on for a few more minutes until she just broke down sobbing on the ground across the street again.

"I think I have an idea," speculated Mai. "What if we get Yugi and Yami to kiss right in front of her? Maybe then she'll see the truth and then she'll lay off."

"Yeah, that could work," smiled Yugi.

"Do we really have to do it right now? I don't know if it's a good idea with her acting like this and all. I'm terrified she'll just lunge herself at me," worried Yami.

"Let's wait until she's done and then we'll try something," said Marik.

For another few minutes did Anzu sing (and not well!) of her affection for Yami. She even started to sob, wiping tears from her eyes, portraying herself as some kind of tortured victim or unrequited lover. She fell to her knees on the ground across the street, continuing her theatrical presentation of how deep her feelings for Yami truly were. Bakura almost went out to smack her, himself, but realized he couldn't do anything like that to someone in such a visible place. After all, when he and his boyfriend committed crimes, they worked in the shadows where no one could catch them…

Finally, Anzu pulled herself up and simply stared at the apartment as tears streamed down her face without making any noise.

"Alright, she shut up, so now's the time," said Mai as Yugi and Yami both stepped out onto the front balcony and stared down at her.

Anzu noticed them and her eyes became star struck for Yami.

"Now, Yugi…" whispered Yami as the two of them began to passionately kiss before her very eyes.

Suddenly, Anzu's heart broke in half and she immediately began screaming again.

"WHAT IS THIS? YAMI YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME! HOW COULD YOU?" she screamed at the top of her lungs and she began to smack herself, smacking her right boob and becoming temporarily distracted as it giggled. "Ooh, it's giggly. Hahaha! I wanna poke it some more!"

"What an idiot," said Mai as Duke cringed.

"Wait… YAMI, YOU'RE A CHEATER AND I HATE YOU FOR THAT BUT I STILL LOVE YOU, YOU ABUSIVE JERK!" and with that, she went running back to her own apartment, wailing and screeching the entire way. The campus police were probably wondering what the Hell was happening. Thinking they were done with Anzu, the gang went back up to the apartment and resumed their hanging out session for the night.

About an hour or so later, they heard a strange noise coming from outside. It was now nighttime and the only lights outside were those from the street lights. Unable to see much, suddenly large spot lights positioned in the grass of the park across the street began to shine. They shone upon something that was hanging from telephone wire between two very tall telephone polls, each about forty feet or so in height, and positioned around about twenty feet apart from one another on the sidewalk. The thing that was suspended by the thick chain hanging from the telephone wires seemed to be rather large and it hung at least twenty feet above the ground. Suddenly music began playing it was as if it was some kind of synthesizer-based sound in a poppy yet progressive rhythm that seemed to sound like some kind of hit song that was recently on the radio…

The spot lights shone upon the thing that was suspended and it began twirling around, finally revealing itself to be a person. In fact, once the light shone upon her face, it was revealed that it was Anzu! Slowly, she began swinging upon the chain and gradually picked up speed, dangling at least fifteen feet off the ground. She opened her mouth and began singing…

 _We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain,  
We jumped never asking why.  
We kissed, I fell under your spell.  
A love no one could deny._

 _Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you…_

By now, the chain was swinging at a very fast pace and she, in flesh colored full-body pantyhose, was hanging onto it, singing her heart out about her feelings for Yami and how he has wrecked her life. She really was putting emotion into her voice though as she was singing so loudly and unapologetically so that the entire neighborhood could hear her. Her voice contained such passion even though she could barely carry a tune when it came to singing on pitch. She swung on the chain which was now going back and forth across the street and the edge of the park, spanning a distance of at least thirty five feet. It was as if it was a wrecking bll and it couldn't be controlled easily.

 _I came in like a wrecking ball!  
I never hit so hard in love!  
All I wanted was to break your walls!  
All you ever did was wreck me,  
Yeah, you, you wreck me!_

Little did Anzu realize that the chain she was hanging too was starting to tear and the telephone cables that it hung from were being weighed down by her voluptuous ass. Even though it was obvious that she was struggling to sing in her very off-pitch vocal performance as she swayed back and forth, barely being able to stay properly balanced upon the chain she hung on to, swinging at least twenty feet off the ground. She certainly would not make a very good acrobat.

 _I never meant to start a war,  
I just wanted you to let me in,  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you win…_

Upon these words, she licked the chain she hung from and thrust her boobs against it, trying to seem as sexual as possible.

 _I never meant to start a war,  
I just wanted you to let me in.  
I guess I should've let you win…_

She stared passionately at Yami, hoping with all of the faith she could muster up that after this, he would realize her true devotion to him and that he would finally love her once and for all after realizing how badly he hurt her. How badly he wrecked her… It was then that the chain began swinging at a very fast rate once again and she almost hit the balcony the gang was standing on before being pulled back by the chain's limit.

 _I came in like a wrecking ball!  
I never hit so hard in love!  
All I wanted was to break your walls!  
All you ever did was wreck me,  
Yeah, you, you wreck me!_

In fact, she swung so close to Yami that she nearly had her face just inches apart from his and tried to kiss him, but once again was pulled backward by the chain's limit. She slipped and nearly fell off the chain, grabbing it at the last second, and now hanging upside down, but still singing with all her might.

 _I came in like a wrecking ball!  
I never hit so hard in love!  
All I wanted was to break your… _AGH!

It was then, during the final chorus that the chain broke and fell to the ground below as her scream echoed through the entire campus. She plummeted fifteen feet to the ground and landed flat on her back. Lights in all the nearby dorms turned on as college students stared at the anomaly laying at the edge of the park. The entire gang started laughing uncontrollably.

"This is good," cheered the psychopath Malik as he stuffed popcorn in his face and began throwing some across the street at Anzu.

Anzu hung her head in shame, looking towards Yami, whom was laughing. Tears fell down her face as she ran away, probably back to her apartment or to some public restroom or something to sob her eyes out. She now knew that if she wanted Yami, she had to resort to drastic measures…

 **STAY TUNED FOR PART 3 - COMING SOON!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU'VE ALREADY DONE IT FOR CHAPTER ONE!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Super Anzu

Alone in her apartment, Anzu cried and cried with tears streaming down her face. All she wanted was to be wanted by the one whom she loved, but in his blatant rejection of her, he did something she just couldn't bare - he hurt her and he hurt her badly. Her heart was broken and she now knew that she would never ever in a million years have a chance with him because the reality was that she was not willing to accept this.

She had to act fast and so she ran to the Duel Alchemy building, breaking the glass front doors and storming through its hallways until she found the right room with the experimental potion that give her what she needed - the power to force Yami to love her against his will. It was what she desired and she refused not to have him. She broke into the right room and disregarded all the warning signs, taking the experimental potion out of its holding tank and laughing maniacally as she ripped its top off and poured it down her throat - the peculiar peach-colored liquid tasted very strange and at first she felt nothing truly unusual about her own body other than the liquid's taste, but suddenly her entire body began twitching and she fell to the floor of the room twitching and twitching even more… uncontrollably. She began hiccuping and with a great gasp her muscles began to enlarge abnormally and her height grew to over fifteen feet. Her body was a massive muscle mass of seemingly unlimited strength. She was taller and more muscular than the most dedicated body builders on earth could ever even hope to someday achieve for themselves. She now had the super human powers of a warrior duel spirit and an incredibly muscular one at that.  
"Yami…" she smiled in a very deep and ogre-like voice that emitted from her lungs.

Thinking fast, she punched the wall and destroyed it, going outside as her massive foot steps trembled across the campus lawn and she knew exactly where she was headed - to Yugi's apartment. On her way, she saw a young couple making out on a bench.

"I love you," said the man.

"I know," replied the woman.

Super Anzu , as she now called herself, grew incredibly disgusted at this sight and she ran over to the bench and the two of them noticed her and began screaming for their lives.

"Why can't my Yami love me like that?" she asked, picking up the bench with both of them still sitting on it, now clinging to each other, and throwing it across the lawn. "Yam, you'll be mine whether you like it or not!"

Super Anzu decided that first, she would take advantage of this once in a lifetime opportunity and raid the snack bar, so she went to it, ripped off the door and began devouring everything in sight from bags of chips to candy bars to sodas to whatever else and she let out a huge belch that echoed into the night sky before charging once again. She then remembered that she still had some snacks in her massive hands that she wasn't yet ready to devour.

"Better save 'em for later, she said to herself, pulling open her skirt and sticking the snacks in her massive vagina to save for later.

She then went towards Yugi's apartment, stopping at nothing to achieve her goal of killing Yugi and taking Yami for herself.

Inside Yugi's apartment, the gang was still having a good time talking and bullshitting about whatever when they suddenly heard giant foot steps outside. Curious, Joey looked out the window to see what it was and when he saw a twenty-feet tall behemoth stomping towards the apartment and began shouting.

"Agh! Come see this, you guys!" and everyone came to the window, flabbergasted at what they saw before them.

"How did she become like that?" shrieked Serenity.

"She must be over twenty feet tall!" gasped Duke.

"Look at those muscles, oh my," noted Ryo.

"We have to fight because if we don't than we're screwed," said Yugi. "We're not giving up my boyfriend just so Anzu shit head can have her lustful desires become true! Who's with me?"

Everyone seemed to join in and Bakura chuckled to himself, running his fingers across the Millennium Ring hanging from his neck. **[Yes, the three Yamis have their respective Millennium Items]**

"Battle stations!" called Yugi as everyone got in position. They all grabbed a bunch of knives from the kitchen and a toilet plunger, prepared to launch them all at Anzu.

"Oh, Yami, come here, my little snookie butt," called Anzu, tauntingly. "We're gonna have fun and be best friends forever! FRIENDSHIP!"

Suddenly, Yugi yelled to fire and everyone began tossing things out the windows at Anzu. She was smacked in the face with a toilet plunger and other things were thrown at her such as a hammer and a few knives, but she did not cease to continue upon her walk to the place where her Yamikins was.

"Mmm, candy," she smiled as she stuck the toilet plunger in her mouth, sucking on it and savoring it.

"Nothing's working!" shouted Joey.

"Move aside, numskulls. We haven't tried my technique yet!" said Bakura as held up his Millennium Ring and it began emitting a mysterious glow. Suddenly, Anzu was lifted into the air and was sent hurling backward a hundred feet with the force of ages. She screamed into the air, almost choking on her snack, er… toilet plunger, and being knocked far out of sight from the gang.

"That'll take care of her," laughed Bakura, imagining her landing in a dumpster or something.

On the other side of campus, Anzu began to cry as she pulled her ass out of said dumpster. Her giant, muscular body had not fully been put to the test yet and she was willing to push it to its limits purely for the sake of winning Yami.

"My butt hurts! I need to show Yami how strong I am!" and with that, she began focusing heavily on her own strength and began grunting and gasping in a sense one would do if they were constipated. She finally pulled her ass out of the dumpster and she felt her true strength awakening within. "That potion gave me everything I needed to win Yami and it's all right here!"

With that, she began glowing golden as waves of energy began erupting within her and her hair turned bright golden, becoming spikier. She was Anzu the Super Saiyan. **[Yes, like from Dragonball Z]**

With that, she lunged into the air and was able to take flight, speeding directly towards Yugi's apartment, stopping just before it. She was angry.

"Yami, get out here so we can have sex. I've been masturbating lately and my peach is getting all warmed up for you, so I hope you like it! You can stick your banana inside it! Yum," she chuckled.

Yami stepped outside upon the balcony with his friends beside him. He bore a frustrated expression and he wondered if anything at all would ever make Anzu go away.

"Anzu, I hate you! Get it through your thick skull, you stupid bimbo!'

Behind him, Bakura stood, grasping the Millennium Ring.

"I suppose I should sent her flying into something sharper and pointier like maybe a saw blade," he thought to himself.

"ANZU WANT YAMI!" she screamed, grabbing him and flying off to somewhere as Yugi screamed for his boyfriend, whom was screaming in terror, himself.

Anzu ripped off her bottoms and her naked vagina or as she called it, her peach, was showing. Because of her enhanced size and appearance, she was perfectly capable of stuffing something large inside it and she knew just what… who she wanted to do so with. She thrust Yami inside her peach as he screamed in horror and his face was smashed into it with his legs sticking out of it, kicking in terror.

"Ooh, that feels good, Yami," she laughed as he struggled to get out of her peach, but she would not budge.

Behind her, the whole gang was rushing across the field and Bakura and Malik both were holding their Millennium items, respectively, preparing to send her to the Shadow Real. Also, Yami, whom still had the Millennium Puzzle on despite having his entire body thrust inside her massive vagina, realized that his item was emitting a special glow that was in response to his state of trouble. Anzu was in for it.

"How about this?" laughed Malik as he used the Millennium Rod to lift her into the air, swinging her around and smashing her back into the ground while Bakura used his Ring to shock her with bolts of energy.

She somehow managed to break through it all and she lunged at both of them, smashing them and almost killing them both with her super human strength, but inside her vagina, Yami's Puzzle unleashed great waves of energy that seemed to inflict tremendous pain upon her and she cried out in terror, grabbing Yami and freeing him, tossing him aside as she cried.

"Ow! It hurts!"

Bakura pulled out a knife from his pocket and jumped up to her, impaling her crotch with said knife as peach colored blood began pouring down on the ground around them. Anzu truly was suffering and nobody cared after all the harm she had cause din the past few days.

"Yami, are you okay?" asked Yug, hugging his love.

"Honestly… No," he cringed, almost falling over, but being caught by Yugi.

"Is she dead?" asked Mai, referring to Anzu.

"I don't know," said Ryo apprehensively.

Suddenly, Anzu jumped up into the air with hire burning in her eyes. Her entire body began to emit a glow once again and she smashed the ground, sending everyone falling backwards to their feet as she grabbed Yami and headed off into the night, going to goodness knows where. The Millennium Puzzle fell from his neck and plummeted to the ground as Anzu declared her open challenge to Yugi.

"Yami!" screamed Yugi as his lover screamed in mutual fear.

"Yugi, we're going to compete for him once and for all. We're going to have a fight to see who is more deserving of him! Meet me in an hour by the dock where you won your first Egyptian God Card! I'll be waiting."

She held out her vagina once more and unleashed from it a devastating blast of super sonic energy that seemed to rip apart the land before them, sending everyone flying backwards as she yelled "vagina ray!"

With that, she soared, taking Yami somewhere and he didn't know where. In fact, he really didn't want to know where. He was stuffed underneath her huge arm pit and it did not smell very pleasant as she flew higher and higher into the air, going somewhere away form the college where she could be alone with her Yami, ripping him apart from his Yugi. Where she was taking him, he did not know, but he was certain that it would be terrible.

The entire flight, he had the extreme displeasure of smelling Anzu's body odor coming from under her arms and he nearly gagged. She took him to the dock where he and Yugi dueled Strings and won their first Egyptian God Card, standing by the edge of the water and waiting for Yugi to come. It was going to be a showdown of all showdown, where the King of Games and the Queen of Peaches would clash over the Pharaoh.

She then sat down Yami upon the pavement before her and dared him to do the unthinkable to pass the time - allow her to breastfeed him. He cringed, fearing for his own taste bud's sanity, but she would not take no for an answer and demanded. So, she stripped her top off and lifted him into the air so he could reach, allowing him to gently suck at her nipples, indulging in the delicacy of her breast milk. Yami nearly threw up, wanting to die at that very moment jus to get out of this hell.

"Yugi, where are you?" he wondered as Anzu blushed and gushed at him actually having a sexual contact with her.

"Yami, this feels so good! We're gonna do this everyday when we're married. I thought your silly little friends would wantus to be happy and be together, but they don't that shows that they're not really your friends! Yay for friendship!"

"Yugi, help me…"

BACK ON CAMPUS…

"I'm coming, Yami!" shouted Yugi.

"We can't just charge in there, you morons. We've gotta prepare first!" Duke scowled.

"How?" asked Marik.

"Don't worry, I'll just make Anzu experience a hallucinogenic nightmare of a vision by envoking the powers of my Millennium Ring," Bakura answered, non-chalantly.

"Okay," said Joey.

"No, I've gotta do this and there's only one way I can," Yugi said, picking up the Millennium Puzzle from the ground. "I have to face Super Anzu and destroy her, so that I can get back my Yami. He's my boyfriend and I won't lose him to friendship girl!"

With that, Yugi stared into the night as his friends all admired him, except for Malik because he was imagining Bakura naked and chuckling about it to himself. Yugi knew that it would not be easy, but with the powers of the Millennium Puzzle on his side, eh would annihilate Anzu and Yami would be safe. He just hoped that if he did get the job done, that she wouldn't explode and have her guts flying everywhere, cascading in all directions and possibly landing on himself or on his friends. One thing was for certain though - Anzu was going down and the final battle for the fate of Yami was near. The climactic calamity that the world would know as "Anzu Vs. Yugi" would soon commence and little did Yugi realize that Anzu planned to have the entire world watch the event via broadcast. It would be the most epic showdown the world would ever see, all for the fate of one man. Would he be a slave forever to the dreaded Anzu or would he be returned to the loving arms of his beloved Yugi? Only time would tell. Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4 - Climactic Showdown For Yami

Time was quickly running out. The gang had only a short period before they would face Anzu once and for all over the fate of Yami. Thanks to her new super powers given to her by the potion she stole from the Duel Alchemy lab on campus, she seemed like a force t be reckoned with. Yugi knew that there was only one way that he could beat her and it was by harnessing the powers of the Millennium Puzzle. There he stood, staring at it as he held it tightly in his hands.

"C'mon, Yug!" urged Joey.

"Yeah, we have to save Yami!" added Tristan.

"Before it's too late!" shrieked Serenity.

"Alright, let's go!" urged Yugi and the whole gang got in cars - Serenity, Duke, and Tristan in Mai's; Yugi, Ryo, and Joey in Marik's' and of course, Bakura and Malik each got in their own truck because for some strange reason they refused to let anyone in it, and Joey could have sworn he saw what looked like dried blood stains on the side of its one door.

"Well, let's go!" said Marik as he revved the gas and al three cars sped off out of the college and towards Domino City.

Within fifteen minutes, they made it to the dock and Yugi felt nostalgic about being here because this was where he and Yami fought and won their first Egyptian God card back during the first Battle City when Yami was still a spirit trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle, but he knew that this was not the time to be thinking about such a thing.

"Well, it looks like you've come!" said Anzu in the same manly, deep voice from earlier as Yami's feet kicked and struggled while his torso, arms, and head were stuck inside her bra.

"Give it up, Anzu! He's my boyfriend!" shouted Yugi.

"We'll see about that! This isn't even where our showdown is going to be! Follow me to the Kaiba Dome where we'll be broadcasted on live TV in front of millions!" she laughed maniacally.

She blasted off, flying into the night as the gang all sighed and got in their cars again, driving towards the Kaiba Dome.

At the Kaiba Dome, Kaiba was in a heated duel with Maximillion Pegasus and hundreds of thousands of screaming fans were cheering in the stands and millions were watching on live television.

"Oh dear, Kaiba boy, it seems as though there's nothing I can do this turn except for maybe set this one card face down."

"That's what I thought you loser. Now Blue-Eyes, attack his pathetic life points directly!"

And all of a sudden, the roof was blasted open and rubble began falling to the ground as a force from out of nowhere came soaring down to the floor. She was massive, abnormally muscular, and was wearing a super tight bikini that had a person stuck inside the bra, it was Anzu!

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Kaiba.

"Get out of my arena!" demanded Anzu.

"Your arena? Security, arrest her and escort her out of here!" ordered Kaiba before his guards began to encircle her.

"This should be easy-squeezy like a lemon spitting in someone's eye," Anzu chuckled before she unleashed from her mouth a super belch that sent all the guards plummeting to the sidelines, erupting a fierce gust of her filthy gas that erupted from her stomach to her mouth. The whole stadium began to smell horribly.

For the next ten minutes or so, she flew around the stadium, torturing everyone in it and forbidding them to leave (with Yami still stuck in her bra). She shot her vaginal ray out of her vagina, or as she called it, her "peach" at anyone who tried to leave. She laughed as the peach-colored ray of energy wrecked havoc on some, injuring them. It wasn't until someone blasted open the doors to the arena.

"Who's there?" called Anzu, flexing her massive muscles.

"Anzu… It's time to duel!" came the voice of Yugi as the millennium puzzle began emitting a peculiar glow that shone, cascading light all around the stadium.

"What is this?" she screamed, her eyes being blinded by it.

"The beginning of your demise, Anzu!"

Yugi's entire body glowed golden and his hair stood up even more than it usually did. His height increased by a few inches and his muscles seemed to expand a bit. It was as if his entire body was on fire and he knew what he was going to do. Although he still was much smaller than the gargantuan behemoth that was Anzu with her twenty-feet tall, muscle mass self, he charged at her.

"This is for my boyfriend!" and with that, he flew through the air, punching Anzu in the stomach and sending her flying backward as her scream echoed throughout the Kaiba Dome. She was smashed into a wall and when she came charging out, Yugi merely stood in place, waiting for her and when she got to him, he merely grabed her wrist and halted her dead in her tracks before smacking her repeatedly across the face and dragging her high into the air only to drop her before charging down after her and slamming his fist into her stomach, freeing Yami from her bra. He came flying out of it and Yugi flew into the air after him, only to catch him in his arms. The millennium puzzle had given him incredible powers in his hour of need.

"You saved me," gasped Yami.

"Why wouldn't I?" Yugi smiled before turning his head to see Anzu radiating with evil.

She arose from her fall and began charging her energy as she swatted, flexing her gargantuan muscles before her and peach-colored energy began emitting from her body. She looked as if she was constipated and it really scared everyone. Someone even heard her pass gas (which did not smell like peaches) and she grinded her teeth before screaming in the deepest, scariest voice anyone could ever imagine.

"I… WON'T… BE… BEATEN!" and with a massive explosion of energy, she charged into the air after Yugi, whom tossed Yami down to floor where Tristan caught him.

Yugi charged at Anzu, countering her and the two of them engaged in a massive brawl that seemed to consume much of their energies. It was non-stop punching and kicking and neither seemed to be leeting down their guard until Yugi unleashed from the millennium puzzle, which was hanging from his neck, a huge jet of golden energy that hit Anzu directly in the chest and sent her flying backward, crashing into the stands and causing all the people to flee the area as her fat ass shattered the seating.

"I WANT MY BOYFRIEND!" she screamed, charging at Yugi once again and bfore he could react, she slammed him in the stomach, sending him flying down to the floor and crashing into it. She stood over him, prepared to kill and it was only then that Yugi remembered.

"My deck!" and with that, he remembered his cards, which were at home in his room, but because he shared such a close bond with them, he could feel them. "I call upon the powers of the Dark Magician!" Yugi's body began glowing purple and a scepter materialized in his hands. He stabbed Anzu in the stomach with it before soaring into the air and firing from it rapid fire energy bolts at her. "Dark Magic Attack!"

Anzu was hit with all those energy bolts and she fell backward before charging at Yugi once again.

"I call upon the power of Summoned Skull!" and with that, the scepter disappeared, but Yugi grew massive black wings and large bone-like structures began jutting out of his arms and legs just before he got in another brawl with Anzu, whom he easily slammed, sending her spiraling downward and crashing into the floor once again.

Anzu was so frustrated that she began swearing, something she swore she would never do because of her status as a Mary-Sue. "FUCK YOU, YUGI CRAP HEAD MUTO! YAMI IS MINE, NOT YOUR'S, K?!

"I call upon the power of Kuriboh!" and with that, Yugi's wings and skeletal exterior disappeared and multiple versions of himself began materializing all around Anzu and she became confused about which one to attack.

"Um… I don't know who's the real one!" she cried.

"I harnessed Kuriboh's ability to multiply," laughed all of the Yugi's before they all charged at her, slamming her. Yugi recalled the power and all of his duplicates vanished before he unleashed a blast of energy from the millennium puzzle, vanquishing Anzu as she cried out in terror.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she screamed and just before she was able to charge at Yugi, her stomach began to hurt immensely and with a huge belch that echoed all throughout the arena, she began shrinking back to normal size. Her muscles were no more and her height returned to just over five feet.

"Well, well…" said Yugi as Anzu realized what had just happened and she began to cry harder than she ever had before, falling to her knees.

She was absolutely pathetic and it was as if her entire world had just ended. She was beaten and she knew that, but what was even worse was what was going to happen next.

"Not even friendship can save me now!" she wailed as everyone stared at her, wanting to just throw her in a dumpster so rats could eat her. She disgusted all of them.

"What are we gonna do with he now?" asked Duke, cringing.

"I say we hit her," said Mai.

"Or you could let us take care of her," chuckled Malik as Bakura winked.

"Perhaps she has learned her lesson," suggested Ryo.

"I don't know. What if she comes back to campus and tries to terrorize everyone?" asked Yami.

"What if we make her watch educational television for an entire day? Maybe that would actually make her think right for a while," asked Mai.

"I say we kill her," whispered Bakura.

They all had to plug there ears over the sound of her crying that just wouldn't stop. She knew that she was defeated and that she stood no chance against any of them. She was also likely to face numerous lawsuits over stealing a dangerous and experimental potion from a lab, kidnapping and raping an innocent victim, interrupting a televised duel, as well as damaging the arena in numerous ways and threatening the lives of countless people multiple times. She couldn't sweet talk her way out of this one and she was doomed to face the consequences for her actions in any minute now.

The men in the white coats came and put her in a straight jacket, carrying her off to the nearest mental asylum as the gang was interviewed, being questioned about her strange behavior and for how long it had been going on.

"Yami, we'll be married someday! Do you hear me?" she screamed as she was carried off and shoved in the back of a van to be taken away for good.

The gang was so relieved to know that they'd probably never have to deal with her ever again. Anzu aka "The Friendship Girl" was so hated and almost everyone at college was so repulsed by her. Even the professors couldn't stand her and everyone would be so glad to know that she likely wouldn't be coming back after her recent actions. She would likely be labeled insane by the doctors at the asylum and locked away in the tightest-security at the place. The campus would surely be a better place without her daily disruptions such as her daily jogs around the cafeteria which included stuffing her mouth with cookies and screaming as crumbs flew everywhere, tight walking from the telephone wires around campus and singing her horrible renditions of current pop songs on the radio, and her weekly peach lemonade sells booth where she ripped off countless students by charging them five dollars for a half a cup of horribly made peach-flavored lemonade. Also, the professors would not have to worry about her charging into their classes wearing only a skimpy bikini and showcasing her hairy legs and arm pits that she hadn't shaved in so long while chewing gum… or cum, depending on what she was doing right before the start of class. He legacy of infamy would surely live on a the college forevermore and it was a wonder how she was never expelled in the first place.

That night, the whole gang was back at the apartment and they were all hanging out.

" I sure am glad that the whole thing with Anzu's over," sighed Yugi as Yami threw his arm around him.

"Yeah, she was a freak," smirked Mai.

"At least she can't hurt anyone where she is now," said Ryo.

"Let's hope she never gets out," agreed Yami.

At the asylum…

"You can't do this to me! It's not fair! I want my Yamikins! No!" Anzu screamed as the men in the white coats shoved her into her high-security cell, leaving her only to herself. She was in a straightjacket and banged her head against the padded walls, unable to hurt herself in a masochistic rampage.

Little did they knw that she was already hatching a plan to get out of there and it involved some irradiated peaches that would enable her to take on new super human powers unlike anything she ever experienced prior. The massive kisses she would blow to Yami that would send giant blotches of lipstick flying at him that entrap him in them so that she could move in for the rape…

There Anzu sat, imagining such a thing occurring and she intended to make it happen with all her might. She would ensure that Yami would forever be hers and that Yugi would permanently be out of the picture. She sat, feeling an itch in her vagina, which she unfortunately could not scratch, thanks to her straight jacket and as she fidgeted and whined about said itch, she fantasized, planning her next evil scheme that, according to her, would surely leave Yami begging for he mercy…

That night, she sat alone in her darkened cell, gently singing to herself as her memories haunted her...

"You hit my like a wrecking ball... I never hit so hard in love... All I wanted was to break your walls... All you did was wreck me... Yeah, you wrecked me... you wrecked me..."

 **PUZZLESHIPPERS, STAY TUNED TO SEE WHAT COULD POTENTIALLY HAPPEN IN THE NEAR FUTURE…**

…...

 _"Everyone ran through the streets, terrified at the two-hundred feet tall behemoth that was chasing them with only one goal that it surely would achieve in due time. It's gargantuan footsteps trampled upon the streets, smashing cars and whatever else was in its way as it ran for the one that it desired. It smashed buildings and roared its hideous cry as it chased the gang as they ran for their lives. Poor Joey had already fallen to its wrath as he tried to help his best pal and his best pal's lover escape from its sickening presence, but it lifted up its arm to reveal its hairy armpit, which fired a ray of devastating energy that turned him into a moldy peach! Yugi and Yami had to move on without him, knowing that if they stayed, they too would surely be turned into peaches for the behemoth to eat or possibly masturbate to in Yami's case. Only time would tell if the monstrosity would be defeated and Yugi and Yami could finally be together in peace…"_


	5. Chapter 5 - Breaking Out

**Here it is: Part 2! It's going to be darker and creepier and Anzu gets really insane in these next chapters!**

Locked away under the tightest security at the insane asylum, Anzu Mazaki had spent the past few weeks there, drowning in bitterness and loneliness as she longed for the love of her life, wishing desperately to stand before his bodacious golden bangs that fell before his crimson eyes. How she desired to know him, but in her mind she knew that it could never happen. At least, not while she was like this.

"I gotta get outta here and fast," she muttered to herself.

Thinking like only a bmbo could, she decided on the ultimate solution. She would find a way to drug one of the guards and trick them into sleeping with her, so she could snatch the keys from them and bust out of here.

"Now, where am I gonna get some drugs?" she thought to herself. "Hmm… I know!"

That afternoon, she went to the lunch room, which she was surprisingly allowed to enter due to her recent string of good behavior. She went around, socializing with other inmates and trying to find someone who had some drugs. She met one very butch and bulky woman who had an eye patch covering one eye and a huge tattoo of an anchor upon the skin of her shoulder.

"Yeah, I got some treasure. The kind you're talkin' about. Blimey, matey."

"Alright, I want it," replied Anzu.

"It's gonna cost ya though," the pirate woman said in her tick salty accent.

"Name your price," whispered Anzu, squinting her eyes.

"Make out session," she smiled and suddenly the two of them engaged in making out for the entire cafeteria to see. The pirate woman stuck her hand inside Anzu's breast and fireworks exploded above the table as Anzu enjoyed what she was doing. She kicked her leg back and forth, swaying to the beat of her heart as the pirate woman tongue wrestled with her and after about five minutes of non-stop make-out did they finally break the kiss. "Wow, you're a great kisser. Here ya go," the pirate woman said, secretly handing Anzu some pills that would get the guard really high.

"Thanks," Anzu smile widely.

"If you're planning on a breakout, get the nighttime guard and drug him. He's a real numskull," the pirate woman winked.

"Okay," smiled Anzu as she fled the table, waiting for lunch to be over so she could dart back to her room and somehow get the attention of the nighttime guard.

Inside her new cell, which she had been moved to for good behavior, she was much less restricted than her previous one, which had top-notch security upon it. She waited for the late night guard to walk past, so that she could lure him in and get his attention before grabbing the keys from him.

"Why, hello there," she began, trying to portray herself as an innocent damsel.

"Huh?" the redneck guard asked. He was tall and thin and had short and greasy brown hair. He walked over to the cell to ask what was wrong. Anzu, holding out her breasts for him to see, made her voice sound as girly as possible. "Oh, officer, you see, I just feel really horny right now and there's a huge feelin' in my crotch. I want a nice, big strong, handsome man to come and relieve me of this pain. Do you know where I could find someone like that?" she asked.

The guard felt his penis start to become erect as the lust boiled within him and he unlocked the cell and stepped over to Anzu, wide-eyed and excited.

"Right here, ma'am," he said in his redneck accent.

"Oh, good," she replied, smiling.

She slipped off her top and revealed her naked chest, which made his mouth water. Afterwards, she threw off her pants and underwear and he did just the same, exposing his entire body to her as he threw himself on top of her and stuck his erected dick inside her vagina, which was tightening. Atop her bed they had sex as he thrust himself back and forth inside her and she laughed and giggled profoundly, getting him so aroused that he finally climaxed and her vagina became full of cum.

"How about some 'a these?" she asked, throwing a pill into his mouth, which in his dumb redneck lust, he didn't even notice and he swallowed it. "That's right," she smiled, caressing his back.

Within minutes, he fell asleep, thanks to the pills. The only problem was that he was still hard inside Anzu.

"Great, he fell asleep on top of me," she sighed, delicately lifting herself out of him and sliding him off as she left his naked body atop the bed and went to his pile of clothes in the corner of the cell to get the keys. "Bingo," she smiled, finding them before putting her own clothes back on and sneaking out of the cell. Since it was the late night shift, very few people were on duty and surely she'd sneak out of the facility.

Successful, into the night she ran, being careful not to expose herself to the street views much at all. She knew where she had to go and she was going to bust in there regardless of whether it cost her life or not because to her, Yami was worth it.

 **PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6 - Halloween Fright

Alone in the confines of an abandoned junkyard left to the elements for the past twenty years, Anzu stood over her cauldron, pouring the necessary ingredients into it. She learned about a very experimental and dangerous concoction in Duel Alchemy class and she knew that if she wanted her Yami, she had to try it.

"A little lit bit of fungus from between toes, skin of a peach, a horse shoe, a lock of my hair, and some uranium I just stole from that power plant… Let's see, what else do I need? Ah, yes…" and she went to the random oven she had placed in the corner of her little work area and she took out what was baking inside, turning off the temperature, and setting the food upon the table. It was a baked potato. She knew what she had to do once the potion was finished. A twisted smile etched itself across her face, imagining herself having sex with Yami while Yugi was chained to a wall, being forced to watch. The true horror of Anzu's ultimate transformation was going to unfold and the entire world would bear witness to its madness. "Once they see what I'm gonna be for Halloween, they'll never try to take me away from my Yami ever, ever, ever AGAIN!" she laughed, her echo splitting the dusk's air as the evening was still young and was saving the true insanity she was capable of for later that night.

Suddenly, she felt her vagina start to itch and she stopped what she was doing to scratch it. She reached down into her tight jeans and went straight for her vagina because she wasn't wearing any underwear because she wanted to be sexy for Yami. She scratched what she needed to scratch, but found that she liked the sensation it caused her throughout her entire body and so she began to finger herself, imagining that her index finger was Yami's dick. It mad her get butterflies in her stomach and she almost knocked over the baked potato she had just made before she fell to the dirty ground and became intensely aroused in the salacious fantasies she conjured within her own mind. Yami would be hers and she would make it so.

"Yami, my baby, we'll be married and then we'll fuck under the moonlight and I'll even give you a special treat! You can do me up the butt if you want!" she continued to laugh, fingering herself under the moonlight. "Ooh, I'm getting' a girl boner!"

It was Halloween night and everyone was superbly-duperly excited. There was a party that they all were going to and nobody wanted to miss it. Everyone had dressed up as something really great and no one was going to be disappointed. It had been a few weeks since Anzu was imprisoned but word had recently spread that she broke out, so everyone was weary because they all feared she'd return to the college to go about her lustful pursuit of Yami.

"Don't worry. She won't come. There's police officers looking for her everywhere and she'll get caught for sure if she shows her face," Yugi consoled.

"I hope she doesn't make an appearance tonight," Yami worried as he placed his jewels upon his himself. He was going as an Egyptian pharaoh and Yugi was going as his queen. Yami wore a white skirt custom for pharaohs in the ancient times and golden plating across his wrists, knees, and neck. Yugi's outfit was very similar, but more lady-like, despite him being male.  
Suddenly the door bell rang.

"Yay, our guests are here!" he enthused as he rushed to the door.

"Trick or treat!" said a few kids, whom were probably around the age of ten. One had brown hair and was dressed as a pirate and the other had light blue hair and was dressed as a ghost. They held out there bags and smiled widely.

"Here you go," Yugi said, grabbing candy for them and tossing it in their bags.

"You're Yugi! I wanna be a duelist just like you!" the brown-haired boy exclaimed. "My name's Jaden and this is Syrus!"

"Nice to meet you two. I'm sure you'll do great when you're older," Yugi smiled.

"Thanks," Jaden blushed as they turned away to go to the next house.

The first of their friends appeared from the dusk, dressed to scare with potential unlike ever before.

"Yug!" Joey cheered, dressed as a sexy werewolf. He wore a wrinkled and dusty grey suit and had large srraps of fake brown hair taped to his neck, hands, and face, which went very well with his ruffled hair he always donned.

Behind him were Duke, dressed as a sexy vampire in all black with fake fangs and beautifully done black nail polish, lipstick, and pale make up; and Tristan whom were dressed as a dead army man with holes in his camouflaged costume and a fake gun in his pocket.

"Hi, Yugi," Duke said, filing his nails.

"Hahaha, Duke looks so cute!" Tristan squealed, reaching to grab Duke's ass cheeks.

Duke rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Tristan, don't embarrass yourself," he said, ignoring him.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Joey impatiently.

"They're coming soon. We just have to wait for them," Yugi said, wondering what Mai and the others would be dressed like.

Duke threw himself on the couch, helping himself to candy, while Joey chased Tristan around the room, pretending to be a real werewolf. When Mai arrived with her girlfriend Serenity, all eyes turned to her because she was extremely stylish in a creepy way. She was dressed like a witch, donning a long and tight black dress with black nail polish and makeup on and atop her head was a pointy black hat to top it off, and Serenity was dressed like a fairy, sporting a light purple corset and large wings that jutted out of her back. She also held a pretty wand with a star at the tip. Behind them were Ryo **(Good Bakura)** , whom was dressed like a ghost, wearing pale makeup and ghostly white clothes that seemed to be of very light fabric. Fake blood was speckled upon various spots of his outfit, while his boyfriend Marik was dressed as a goblin and had point green ears and rag-like, dusty tan-colored clothing and greenish-grey painted across all his visible skin.

"Everyone's here!" Yugi squealed.

"Let's get this show on the road," sassed Mai, walking out the door.

Everyone followed and Yugi was sure to lock the door behind them due to fears of any potential for Anzu's return. For now, he was going to try to forget about her while they went to the Halloween festival on the campus. Everyone would be dressed up in their costumes and probably wouldn't even be recognizable. There was nothing to worry about, so they all thought, and it was gonna be a night to remember because no one could possibly ruin this once-a-year special event that would define the autumn semester. Yugi held his boyfriend's hand, knowing this to be truth and he kissed him on the cheek, forgetting about Anzu and all her calamity.

In a cemetery not too far from the campus, Bakura and Malik **(The two evil Yamis)** hung out amongst the tombstones. Bakura, sitting upon the grassy and cold ground with his leaned up against someone's grave, munched on an onion as his boyfriend downed bottles of beer ashe sat against the tombstone across from him, getting drunk as all hell.

"I'm bored," Bakura spat, pushing back his long and spiky white hair.

"I'm not," Malik blurted out, chugging more beer.

"It's Halloween night and we should be having more fun than this. I say we do something horrendous that will send a harrowing wind cascading across the town, piercing the hearts of the innocent with a terror unlike anything they've ever felt in all their lives. Something that will make them comprehend the nature of evil and how arbitrarily gorgeous it truly is," Bakura pondered, scratching his chin.

His boyfriend stared at him blankly, not understanding what he just said.

"What?" Bakura spat. "Oh, I see. I used too many big words for you to get what I'm saying… We're going to prank someone tonight!"

"Ooh, I love pranks!" Malik laughed, darting over to Bakura and licking his face.

"Get off me!" Bakura asserted as he shoved him away. "You haven't earned my sex tonight, but maybe you will if you help me in accomplishing this gruesome task that may take a few lives."

"I'm listening!"

"Alright, here's what we'll do…"

Back at the festival, Tristan was bobbing for apples, Mai was engaged in a fencing match with someone, Serenity was having her face-painted to look like a pretty fairy, and Ryo and Joey were pigging out at the snack table.

Suddenly, a girl dressed up like a pirate with a fake parrot on her shoulder and all, appeared from the crowd and approached Yugi and Atem, whom were dancing in the crowd. Her long blonde hair and green eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Yugi!" she cheered. "It's me, Rebecca. Rebecca Hawkins from America. I just transferred here to study abroad. Let's hang out! Where is everyone?"

"Everyone's having a good time around the festival, but sure, come dance with us," Yugi welcomed.

"Alright," she smiled, joining in on the dancing as she tilted her glasses upon her nose. "I heard about Anzu and how crazy she got. I'm really sorry she acted that way. I can't believe I used to have a crush on her."

"I used to, too, but she's outta our lives now. But the sad thing is that she recently escaped hrom her asylum and now she's on the loose again and we're scared because she might be after Yami," Yugi vented.

"Well, we'll kick her ass if she tries anything," Rebecca said as Yami sighed, secretly fearing Anzu's potential return.

Everyone was having a good time and this would surely be the best night of their lives' yet. Nothing could ruin this night, except for Anzu… and that's just what she was planning on doing once she got the chance… *Scary Music* DA DA DA DA!


End file.
